Isolated
by Mystic Bluefrost
Summary: What were Jack Frost's thoughts before he became a Guardian? What kind of struggles he had to face of being alone for the past three hundred years?


Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians

* * *

><p>Isolated<p>

What was his soul purpose in this life, and why was he so different from the rest of the legends. He tried everything to be notice by the children to be believe in, but it never seemed to work. In the past three hundred years, he kept trying to talk to the moon that he needed some sort of sign to what he was doing wrong. However, it never worked the way he wanted even though he tried so hard to believe in, the only time the moon talked to him, was when he gave him his name.

When he first encountered people after he woken up, he was too excited, then reality came in. People were walking past through him without realizing he was there. He was scared out of his mind, he had to walk away from there, and it was the first time he felt so alone. It took a long time to figure out that there were others like him; however, he came to realize. They were different than him because the one thing he did not have was people who do not believe in him.

He felt more alone when was surrounded by people who do not notice him than being physically alone. The legends who did see were too busy to help him. The Tooth Fairy, Santa Clause, the Sandman, and the Easter Bunny were Guardians who bribes kids. It was not fair that he had to listen to children talk about how they were going to stay up all night to see the Tooth Fairy and Santa Clause, or how they were going to catch the Easter Bunny. The Sandman got praised too even though he did not get mention as much as the others, he still got noticed by them. He had been surround by children every day, yet they only come out at night or once a year. He was never angry at them to have children to believe them; nevertheless, he never stopped feeling envious toward them every day of his immortal life.

Santa Clause, known for many names across the world, time, and the legends called him North. Most people envisioned him as a defenseless chubby old man who cannot help himself from danger though it was quite the opposite. He tried to sneak in North's workshop countless times, but the yetis deterred him from entering in the building. He did not think North noticed him from those attempts, or the yetis did not bother to tell him about his trespassing. He was interested in what was inside his workshop to sneak in to see how the elves work on the Christmas toys.

He talked to the Sandman once awhile even if he could not talk back without creating images, but he had always seen his work of magic with the sand over the children's houses at night. His nickname was Sandy for short also his whole body made out of magically golden sand. He would sometimes touch Sandy's golden sand on the tips of his fingers then the sand would create images of their dreams. He wished that he could have dreams like those children do, so he did not have to feel empty inside.

In his three hundred years of his existents, he never met Tooth short for Toothiana before. He did hear a rumor about Tooth that she would get over excited with each and every tooth. He had no right to judge, but it was a bit creepy. He had seen her mini fairy helpers around taking teeth to exchange for money. They looked like hummingbirds with arms and feet. He wished he had helpers too, like Tooth's but not mini versions of himself to help him with the winter months also to keep him company.

Bunnymund, an oversized bunny, was someone he could never forget. He had a few run-ins with the Easter Bunny more than any other Guardian. Bunny would always complain about his snow ruining his egg hunts, and Easter Sunday was more important to children than his ice particles. It was like putting salt on his emotional wounds about him being invisible. In 1968, when he had enough of Bunny criticisms, he made a blizzard to ruin his Easter hunt to get even. Bunny did not know what fun was compare to him, he brought snow to children all over the world. What did the Kangaroo know about him anyway, he never felt the pain of being an outcast or unseen? On second thought, he did not know much about himself either to be frank.

He hated the feeling of children walking pass through him like he was never there in the first place after he gave them a time of their lives. He would give them a snow day, get them out of school, and get them to snowball fight each other, but they never seemed to notice him. It had always been that way for three hundred, will the cycle ever end? The only phrase he would hear was "Who is Jack Frost" even though he tried so hard to prove them wrong, it had always back fires on him.

The only person or thing who could hear him, was the wind. It would take him anywhere he wanted at any given time when he asked for it. It was sort of comforting to have the breeze brush up against him, yet it was not enough to ease the pain of loneliness. At times he even asked the wind for answers about his purpose although it was futile, it did not hurt as much to try.

His staff had been with him since he had woken up from a pond in Burgess. At first, he thought it was his only source of power after an accident, later he realized he was the source, not the staff. He had to experiment his snow powers alone without any guidance from anyone. There were few mishaps along the way without anybody getting hurt. Most of his powers which he had discovered were by accident, but he wished he had some guidance. It would have gone more smoothly.

Will there be a time when people will start to believe in him? Will he finally get an answer from the moon as to why he was in this world? He would never know the truth.

* * *

><p>I hope you like this one-shot, and please review. Happy Thanksgiving!<p> 


End file.
